The present invention generally relates to arrangement of applications.
Applications (application programs) commonly execute input/output of data. When data inputted/outputted through an application is data to be perpetuated, the data is stored in a volume that is associated with the execution environment of the application.
In general, an application in which a failure has occurred is debugged. Debugging is usually executed in an execution environment (hereinafter, “debugging environment”) separated from an execution environment where the application failure has occurred (hereinafter, “production environment”).
To construct a physical system as a debugging environment separately from a physical system as a production environment becomes a burden.
Therefore, a virtualization technology may be used for constructing a debugging environment.
The virtualization technology includes hypervisor virtualization and container virtualization. A technology related to hypervisor virtualization is disclosed in PTL1, for example. A technology related to container virtualization is disclosed in PTL2, for example.    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent No. 5318903    [PTL 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-022189